Boredom
by ReneeAbigail
Summary: Artemis is bored then something bad happens. Multiple bad things happen. What is going on? Yeah this summary isn't the best... Read and enjoy and review!


**Hi this is Abigail! Um... Yeah this is my scary oneshot... Or at least I tried to make it scary... Enjoy and review!**

**Love Abigail :-) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sadly. **

Artemis was bored. That's it. He didn't have any new ideas for any inventions or feel the need to hack into any banks. He was just bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. He was just lying there in his bed wasting the day away. He looked at his communicator and thought about calling Holly but today as her day off and she was probably doing something fun so he didn't want to bother her.

20 minutes later he heard a knock on his door. It was most likely Butler.

"Come in." He said.

No one came in.

"Butler?"

Nothing.

He went to his door, opened it, and on the other side found...

Nothing.

He looked down the hallway but there wasn't anyone there. He then closed his door and went back to his bed. Maybe he imagined the knock? No he heard it crystal clear.

2 minutes later he heard a crash. Almost as if the big chandelier in the living room had fallen. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. What he saw at the bottom scared him to death. The crystal chandelier had fallen but it had fallen on Myles. He looked unconscious and had many cuts.

"Hold on Myles!" Artemis then ran back upstairs to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. He then ran back downstairs but when he got there it was all gone.

The chandelier was hanging from the ceiling like it always did and there was no one in the room. Perhaps he imagined it. Umm... No.

He then went back upstairs and put up the first aid equipment. He was about to turn off the bathroom light when a hand caught his. It was a tan hand. He watched as Holly unshielded. She looked afraid. Very afraid.

"Artemis! You can't save them!" Then she disappeared.

Artemis thought maybe she had shielded but there was no heat haze. Anywhere. He tried listening for her breathing but he couldn't find that either. The manor was so quiet like he was the only one there.

Then he heard a high pitched scream.

Artemis knew where it was coming from. He ran to the exercise room and nearly screamed himself.

Juliet was lying unconscious on the floor that was now covered with her blood. Artemis watched as Butler pulled the knife out of his sisters stomach with a smile. He turned his head and saw Artemis standing in the doorway.

"Butler what are you doing!?"

"My job." He then threw the knife at Artemis's head but he managed to move out of its path just in time. When he looked back into the room Butler was gone but Juliet was still lying in her blood. He ran to her side and fell to his knees staining his pants. He checked her pulse but there wasn't one. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Then he saw Holly standing on the other side of Juliet's body. She was more afraid than before for this time she was crying.

"Holly you have to heal her!" Said Artemis.

"I...I...I can't." Her voice was shaky. If Holly was this scared it must be bad.

"Why?"

"You got to me."

"What do you mean?" He got off his knees and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but it just fell through her.

"I'm not real." Then she disappeared along with Juliet's body and all of her blood. The floor was clean.

What was going on!?

Artemis decided to go talk to Foaly and see if he had any answers. He went back up to his room and turned on his computer. He called Foaly and...

His computer said that the number didn't exist.

"What do you mean!?" Artemis was frustrated.

Artemis heard a gunshot.

He ran to the living room and found Angeline holding a gun with tears in her eyes standing over Butler's dead body.

"What did you do mother!?" Artemis checked Butler's pulse and found that he was still alive. Barely.

"He tried to kill me." She said.

"Butler would never do that!"

"He killed his own sister Artemis!" She yelled. She through the gun on the floor. It made a very loud bang that made Artemis jump. Angeline then walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Again Holly showed up.

"Stop trying! You can't save them!"

"I have to try! They're my family!"

"You'll hurt yourself if you don't stop!" Then Holly disappeared.

Then Artemis heard a thud coming from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen and found his mother on the floor. There was blood coming from her head and by her feet there was spilt wine. She must have slipped and fell. Artemis starting crying.

"Mother!"

"Artemis!" He heard Holly say behind him but when he turned around she wasn't there. Neither was Butler. He turned back to his mother and she was gone too.

Artemis senior was on a business trip so the only person left was Beckett.

"Artemis! Artemis! Come in here!" Yelled Beckett from upstairs.

Artemis ran upstairs to his brother's bedroom. Beckett was sitting on the couch watching the news. Well at least he was OK. Artemis sat on the couch next to Beckett and watched the news.

"Today flight 45 from Dublin Ireland to Tokyo Japan exploded in the sky over China. There are no survivors." Said the reporter.

Beckett was crying. That was the flight Artemis senior was on. "Father's dead!"

Artemis couldn't believe it either. He got up from the couch and was about to reach the door when...

Beckett screamed.

Artemis turned around and found Beckett bleeding out on the couch. Someone had slit his throat.

Then Holly materialized behind the couch. Only this time she was smiling.

"Have you figured it it yet?" She asked.

"It was you!?" Artemis couldn't believe it.

"Oh Arty! No no it's you mud boy."

Artemis looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood and that he was holding the knife that must have slit Becket's throat.

"No."

"Oh yes!" Said Holly. She then pulled out her neutrino and put the setting on kill. "Now it's your turn."

Holly pulled the trigger. But at the same time Artemis threw the knife at her. They both were hit and died.

Artemis woke up in his bed breathing hard.

"Whoa mud boy are you OK?" Holly was kneeling next to him in his bed.

Artemis flinched away from her.

"Artemis it's just me. Did you have a bad dream? You said a few things and you sounded scared." Holly looked slightly worried.

"Why are you here?" Asked Artemis.

"Well I was absolutely bored so I came up here to spend the day with you but Butler told me you were asleep but I had nothing better to do so I told him I would wait until you woke up." Explained Holly.

Artemis lifted his hand to Holly's cheek and slowly brushed it down her neck and down the side of her arm.

"Are you OK?" She whispered.

Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and nodded.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?"

Artemis's eyes started to tear up. "I killed them all. I killed you Holly."

Holly pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'm right here Artemis. It's all OK."

"I'm so sorry." Artemis said into Holly's shoulder. He was still crying.

"For what?"

"Everything. Everyone I meet gets hurt. I've hurt you so many times Holly I don't even know why you're here. I'm so sorry."

Holly pulled away from Artemis and put her hands on the sides of his face.

"I'm here because... Because... I love you." And with that Holly kissed Artemis.

Artemis kissed her back.

"I thought my elf kissing days were over?" He said smiling.

"I lied." Then Holly kissed him again. "Now get some clothes on."

"What?" Holly jumped off his bed and Artemis looked down at himself.

He was only in his red boxers.

He blushed bright red and Holly laughed. "Don't keep me waiting to long." She then left his room.

Artemis got dressed and met her downstairs for dinner.

**Review in 3...2...1... GO!**


End file.
